1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealants for coating objects and more specifically it relates to an infused sealant system for providing a sealant infused with a crystal powder and/or essential oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Crystals (e.g. quartz crystal) and essential oils (e.g. ginger oil) have been in use for years by individuals that want to enjoy the benefits of having the same near them. Crystals are used today by individuals for various intended purposes including the practice of feng shui. Essential oils are used today by individuals for various intended purposes including but not limited to aroma therapy and the practice of feng shui. U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,768 titled Aroma Therapy Diffuser discloses an exemplary aroma therapy diffuser.
The main problem with conventional crystal is that they must be placed upon an upper surface to be exposed resulting in the loss of surface space. In addition, the crystal may be considered aesthetically unpleasing by some individuals particularly when placed on a surface within a home. Another problem with conventional crystal is that they can become stolen, removed, misplaced or lost requiring the purchase of additional crystal.
The main problem with essential oils is that once they are exposed to air they immediately start to evaporate until only dry components remain for the essential oils. Another problem with essential oils is that they must be retained within a container which consumes space and can be aesthetically unpleasing by some individuals. In addition, essential oils maintained within a container are susceptible to accidental spillage or evaporation. A further problem with essential oils is that they can be costly to replace.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved infused sealant system for providing a sealant infused with a crystal powder and/or essential oil.